movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg
Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg is the main antagonist of The Fifth Element. Secretly working for the Ultimate Evil, he is willing to use any means to reach his goals. He is portrayed by Gary Oldman. The Fifth Element Zorg is the lifelong founder and owner of his powerful, namesake weapons-manufacturing company known as Zorg Industries. He is first seen on his way to a meeting with the Mangalore mercenaries who destroyed the Mondoshawan ship. One of his workers arrives with a message, suggesting that they fire employees in response to potential trouble with the economy. When Zorg suggests firing a million employees, he tries to argue that 500,000 would be enough, only to be met with a glare that sends him running off. At the meeting, he demonstrates his newest weapon, the ZF1, to the Mangalores, offering four cases of the guns in exchange for the four Elements. When the case proves to be empty and they threaten him for compensation, he leaves them one case, deliberately not warning them about the weapons' self-destruct and letting most of them die in the resulting explosion. Afterward, he sends for a priest named Vito Cornelius, whom he'd asked about the Elements before, and has him brought to his office. Vito refuses, and Zorg elucidates on his philosophy while serving himself a drink, believing that life is an inevitable result of destruction. As he begins to choke on the drink's cherry, Vito counters that his so-called power means nothing when he is being killed by something so small, and saves him, prompting Zorg to spare him for the moment. Zorg then sends his assistant, Right Arm, to spy on the President, where they learn that the Diva Plavalaguna has the four Elements. When they learn about Korben Dallas winning a contest (a trick to get him to Floston Paradise, where the Diva will perform), Right Arm tips off the police, and Zorg sends him in Korben's place. However, the police had arrested one of Korben's neighbors by mistake, and when it turns out that Korben is already on the plane, he kills Right Arm by detonating his phone. Zorg later gets a call from Mr. Shadow, the Ultimate Evil, who demands the Four Elements and tells him that he will be arriving shortly. Terrified, he flies off to Floston Paradise himself, where he steals another chest from the Diva's suite, shooting Leeloo in the process and leaving a miniature bomb to destroy the cruise shuttle. After he realizes that he has another decoy, he returns to the ship, barely missing Korben and the rest (as opposed to the shooting script, in which Korben pummels him for the trouble he's caused.) He manages to disarm his bomb with five seconds left, but the Mangalores, who had tried to get the Elements for themselves only to be defeated by Korben and Leeloo, activate their own bomb, destroying the shuttle and Zorg. (Again, the shooting script differs - Zorg survives thanks to a protective forcefield in his ZF1, but is stranded on a nearby moon when the battery in his phone dies). Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Pawns Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Smugglers Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Criminals Category:Main Antagonists Category:The Heavy Category:Business Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Dimwits Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Insecure Villains Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Deceased Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:True Antagonists